


Kiss Me

by lotrspnfangirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, Community: smpc, Ferris Wheel Sex, Kissing Booths, M/M, PWP, Pining, Public Sex, fair grounds, football player Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:16:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6783067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotrspnfangirl/pseuds/lotrspnfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Worst case scenario: Jensen would be freaked out and spend the next three weeks until graduation, completely avoiding Jared and not speaking to him. And as much as that would hurt… It was only a dollar to get a kiss from Jensen at the kissing booth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you that follow me: Thank you for being so patient! I am done with nursing school for the semester so I will be returning back to some of the WIPs I've had in progress! Your comments and support have been awesome!!
> 
> This story is unbeta'd, written last minute for SMPC. Feedback fuels the fire ♥ 
> 
> Thank you to CassondraWinchester who read this over to tell me if it made sense and who gave me the idea!

“What is this… something out of Charlie Brown?”

Beside him, Jared’s best friend Chad snorted out loud as his eyes scanned over the fairgrounds and over to one of the booths in particular, disgust clear on his face.

“I mean, seriously. Talk about desperation…”

Jared nodded, slowly, agreeing with his best friend because that’s what he was _supposed_ to do. But his mind was of a completely opposite opinion. He swallowed hard as he looked over the football table, the large white and red painted ‘Kissing Booth’ sign flashing neon in his mind, and forced himself not to see if _he_ was there.

Ever since it had been announced that McCallum High would be signing up to participate in tending the booths and rides at the Kiwanis Fair in the Spring-- sports teams and student clubs _mandatory_ \--, Jared had been planning on how to convince Chad to go to the fair with him. He’d had to listen to his friend complain for at least a week about how “It’s such a waste of money, Jared!” and “Seriously, we can’t even _fit_ on the rides… Especially you!” But despite all of his complaining, Jared knew Chad had been just as eager to see the booths as Jared, especially seeing which of them the cheerleaders would be tending to.

“You’re just jealous, Chad,” Jared finally said, looking over to watch the small flicker of emotion trail across Chad’s face.

“Yeah, well… Why couldn’t have been the cheerleaders at the kissing booth?”

Jared gave a slight chuckle and looked forward again. On the very end of the table sat two large mason jars, both nearly filled with quarters and dollars from the few hours the fair had already been open. Behind the table sat half of the football team, most of them leaning forward and laughing, making kissing faces at the crowd moving around them. And then there in the center sat Jensen Ackles, Quarterback of the McCallum Knight’s.

Jared felt his heart skip a beat. Even though it was early May and the sun was starting to set, the air around them was warm and the last rays of sunshine made Jensen almost glow. Jensen’s eyes were wide, bright jade and all of his teeth flashed as he threw his head back and laughed at something his best friend Jason Manns said.

God, Jensen Ackles was the epitome of perfection.

Chad kicked at the dirt, making Jared realize he’d stopped point blank in the middle of the walk way to stare forward at the football players. He cleared his throat and gave Chad a small smile. “The cheerleader booth is past the bumper cars… we could head over there if you want,” Jared offered, tearing his eyes away from Jensen to look over at Chad.

“Right, and cut off the time you have to stare openly at Mr. QB himself? What kind of friend would I be?”

Jared rolled his eyes, but appreciated the gesture. He allowed Chad to nudge him to the side, making room in the walkway for other students and families to get by and bring them closer to the food cart. Chad bought himself a corn dog, a bag of cotton candy, and a large coke, sliding over his money after Jared declined the offer for a snack of his own. They moved to the end of the cart so that Chad could eat in the shade, and it gave Jared a perfect view of Jensen at the table.

“How many girls do you think have thrown themselves at that booth for the chance to kiss your boyfriend?” Chad asked through a mouthful of breading, missing the look Jared threw at him as he drenched his snack in more ketchup. “I mean, like really. Guys been single for a few weeks now, no one has to worry about Harris clawing their eyes out or something…”

“I’m sure they’ll have no problem funding their uniforms for the team next year,” Jared answered, sighing as he leaned back against the side of the truck. Chad nodded his head in agreement and continued eating his food.

In the time it took Chad to finish all of his food and drink half of his coke, Jared had counted fourteen girls stepping up to the booth, all giggling and blushing as they slid handfuls of quarters or dollars across the table, and the majority of them pointing to Jensen. Jensen would laugh each time and slide off of the stool he was perched on, his jeans always catching and pulling tightly across his crotch. It almost made Jared wish a few more girls would pick out Jensen for their kissing pleasure… almost.

“Like I said, desperation.” Chad snorted and crumpled up his trash, tossing it over his shoulder to one of the large waste baskets. Jared watched as the newest girl skipped away from the table, her cheeks flaming red and couldn’t fight back the smile.

“Desperation? I’m still going with jealousy.” Sophia Bush flounced past them, making her way back over to the cheerleader’s table and Jared knew without looking that Chad tracked her entire way back.

Chad snorted again, ignoring Jared’s comment and nudged his friend’s shoulder to get Jared to turn back around. “Think they’re going to cause a stink?”

DJ Qualls, one of the only other openly gay (or in his case, bisexual) guys in their high school other than Jared, was strolling up to the booth. He plopped down a five dollar bill and gave one of his trademark smiles before placing his hand on his hip to wait. The football team chuckled, then fanned out so that DJ could have his pick.

DJ pointed to the two linebackers, Chris and Tom, the center Mike, the tight end Jason, and of course, Jensen. Jared held his breath and watched as all five of them stepped forward, jostling each other and joking around, but not one of them refused and all five of them gave DJ the kiss he paid for. 

“Dude,” Chad hissed as DJ walked past them, winking at Jared and Jared couldn’t help but notice that his lips were a bit puffy. “Jay man, you are so kissing Jensen Ackles today.”

“No I am not,” Jared replied immediately punching Chad’s arm and knocking the rest of his coke out of his hand. “Are you insane? You think I am just going to walk up there and demand a kiss from Jensen?”

“No… I think you’re going to walk up there and _pay_ for a kiss from Jensen.”

“Yeah, that plays out every one of my fantasies.” Jared fought back the urge to roll his eyes and waited for Chad to bend down to retrieve his cup and throw it away. 

“Well… It’s kind of the only way you’re ever going to get one of your fantasies…” Chad said softly, giving Jared an apologetic look as he tossed his cup behind him. “I mean, Jay… you’ve been pining after the dude since freshman year… Ackles dated Harris and McCoy and half the freaking cheerleading squad at some point. The dude doesn’t like _dude_. But…” Chad shrugged and motioned behind them to where DJ was disappearing. “He obviously doesn’t mind too much about kissing a dude in these circumstances.”

“So you’re saying that I have to pay Jensen to actually kiss me,” Jared deadpanned, tearing his eyes away from his friend’s still overly-sympathetic look to glance over at the kissing booth again. The team was returning to their seats, still smiling and happy, and Jensen looked up and met Jared’s eyes from across, giving him a nod in acknowledgement before Jason grabbed his attention. 

“I’m saying that if that was a cheerleading kissing booth? I would be broke.” Chad fumbled around in his pockets and then shoved a crumbled up bill in Jared’s hand. “School’s almost over, then you’ll probably never see him again. What’s the worst that could happen?”

“He could figure it out…” Jared mumbled but knew that he was already gone on the idea. Chad was right… There was only three weeks left of the semester, three weeks left until they would graduate and their entire class would be split up and send off in different directions to college and jobs… Jared himself would be staying and going to the University of Austin, but he highly doubted that Jensen would be staying in Texas. Knowing him, he probably scored a full ride scholarship to play football in his choice of prime colleges across the country… 

Although Jared had never hid his sexuality, he’d done his damnedest to keep his crush a secret. Be it luck or torture, Jared had ended up in nearly every single class with Jensen throughout their four years at McCullen, and they’d formed a friendship that the crush surely would’ve ruined. Hell, Jensen had spent their fair share of statistic classes complaining about fights with Danneel… 

This was it. This would be the only chance Jared would ever have to feel Jensen’s lips pressed against his own, even if he had to pay a dollar for it to happen, and even if it would last three seconds at most. Worst case scenario: Jensen would be freaked out and spend the next three weeks until graduation, completely avoiding Jared and not speaking to him. And as much as that would hurt… 

Jensen looked up again and gave Jared another one of his brilliant smiles. As if Jared hadn’t already been sold? That sealed the deal.

Jared exhaled slowly and gave Chad a final, fleeting look before he walked forward. 

“Try not to pop a boner…” Chad muttered, far too loudly for Jared’s comfort, in parting as he headed over towards the cheerleader’s booth. Jared resisted the urge to flick him off and focused his attention on calming his nerves. 

“Hey Padalecki!” Jason was the first one to call out a greeting and Jared’s stomach flipped as Jensen’s attention was once again focused on him. He could feel the dollar bill starting to slip in his hand as his palm started to sweat and he forced himself to keep moving. 

“Come to donate to next year’s uniforms?” Chris asked and gave him a smile. Jared cleared his throat and nodded, taking his time to smooth out his dollar and shove it across the table to where Chris’ fingers were waiting. Chris picked it up and shoved it into one of the mason jars before turning back to Jared with a smile. “Alright, Padalecki. Which one of us will it be?”

Jared let his eyes trail over every one on the team, wanting it to look like he’d just been dared, or didn’t care, or hadn’t been thinking about the press of Jensen’s lips against his own since he was fourteen years old. When his eyes landed on Jensen, there was a weird expression on his face that almost had Jared reaching for his dollar and running back to Chad and the cheerleaders. But then Jensen smiled again and winked. 

“Jensen, I guess,” Jared said, glad his voice didn’t stutter. 

Jensen took his time sliding forward off his stool and Jared forced himself to keep his eyes up, locked on Jensen’s own. Jason let out a noise of protest and laughed with the rest of the guys as they all proclaimed it was ‘unfair’ that Jensen continued to get picked. Unlike with the rest of the kisses Jared had seen exchanged, Jensen moved around the entire table, coming out onto the walkway to meet Jared face to face. 

“Well, if the gay kid picks Jensen, then I think that means he _is_ the hottest of us all.” Jared could feel his cheeks burn as Tom’s words washed over him and he immediately felt his stomach flip in dread at what he would see on Jensen’s face. Jensen seemed to ignore them, almost hadn’t heard them, and cocked an eyebrow as he stopped just short of a foot before Jared and cocked his head to the side. 

“Gonna kiss me, Jared?” 

That would be something for his fantasies later on that was for sure. Jared swallowed hard, prayed his mouth still tasted and smelled like toothpaste, and then leaned forward to close the distance between them. Jensen smiled and then Jared closed his eyes as the feeling of warm, soft lips were pressed against his own. 

It seemed like it both lasted forever and was over way too soon. Jared pulled back first, a soft gasp leaving his lips when he saw Jensen’s eyes had been closed too. Jensen opened his eyes as he leaned back, smiling lazily and Jared tracked the movement of Jensen’s tongue as he licked his lower lip. Jared’s stomach flipped at the sight and he could still feel the heat of Jensen pressed against his skin; his cheeks burned again as he realized the team was probably staring at him, wondering what the hell he was still doing there staring at Jensen like he was a piece of meat. 

“Um,” Jared cleared his throat and tried to smile. “Thanks. I’ll… yeah.”

“Guys?” Jensen said, reaching forward to grab Jared’s arm and stop his retreat. “I’m takin’ my break.”

Jared stared, watching as the rest of the team laughed and shrugged Jensen off, completely unfazed by the fact that Jensen just kissed Jared –paid for or not—and was now leading him away from the booth. Jensen’s hand was warm on Jared’s arm, a pressure that sent tingles to his skin, and it took Jared a minute to realize that Jensen had been talking as they’d started walking. 

“I mean… I thought that maybe you liked Tom or something. I was kind of thinking you were going to choose him. I’ve kind of seen the way you talk to him and everything, thought that maybe there was something going on…”

“Tom? You… you think I like Tom?” Jared blurted back, confused at why Jensen would even care who he liked.

“Well… I mean, yeah,” Jensen answered, rubbing the back of his neck and Jared immediately recognized it as something the other boy did when he was nervous. But… why was he nervous?

“No, Jensen,” Jared said slowly, stopping to turn and face Jensen straight on. “I don’t like Tom. I mean, not in that way.” Jared waited a pause and then asked, “Why?”

Instead of answering, Jensen just smiled and tugged Jared back into motion. “You know what my favorite part of the fair is?” Jensen looked over his shoulder to make sure Jared was following him—as if there were any other option—and then pointed ahead of them. “The Ferris wheel.”

“Oh yeah?” Jared said, laughing nervously as he realized that the Ferris wheel was _exactly_ where Jensen was leading them. “I much prefer things that stay on the ground…” 

“Yeah, like bumper cars and what not?” Jensen asked and then turned to look at Jared again. “Will you take a ride on the Ferris wheel with me?” 

Everything in Jared screamed to say no, to have his feet stay planted firmly on the ground where they belonged. But the expression on Jensen’s face, excitement and hope because for some weird reason, Jensen Ackles wanted to go on a Ferris wheel with him after he’d bought a kiss from him… How the hell was he supposed to say no?

“Um, sure. Yeah, I’d like that,” Jared answered and felt himself smile back as Jensen laughed and reached for his arm again, once again holding onto Jared. He moved them into the line and Jared tried to ignore the fact that in a very short amount of time, he would be hundreds of feet up in the air and suspended by metal rods that were easily broken down every other weekend at whatever location the fair chose to move to. 

_’It will only last a few minutes… just a few minutes and most of it won’t even really be at the top… People are barely ever at the top, hardly ever… Just a few minutes and I’ll be with Jensen…_

Jared felt his entire body jerk in protest as the wheel stopped and the next cart before them was the one that he and Jensen were going to board. Jensen nodded at the attendant, one of the guys from the basketball team, and then scrambled forward into the Ferris wheel cart. Jared let out a slow breath and followed Jensen on, trying to ignore the cart shaking as their weight shifted. 

He sank down on the bench seat, immediately reaching for the seat belt to strap himself in. Jensen chuckled as he watched Jared but reached for his own seatbelt. As soon as the wheel started clanking and moving, Jared wanted to vomit. 

It did two slow loops, the three times it stopped Jared was grateful they were at least near the bottom and he could plausibly survive if they ended up falling out of the cart. Jensen didn’t seem to care that they were up in the air and was leaning over the side, pointing out people they knew and went to school with, and pointing out the faint constellations he could see starting to appear now that the sky was dark. Jared forced himself to focus on Jensen, only Jensen and the sound of his voice and the look of his smile. 

If he counted right, they only had one more pass before they would be let off… 

Then, the Ferris wheel stopped and their cart was perched on the very top. 

Jared’s stomach flipped and he could feel his anxiety starting to rise. He tried to sink back into the seat, tried not to move, but Jensen was apparently unfazed by the fact that they’d stopped at the highest point over the entire fair and Jared wanted to scream when Jensen pulled off his seatbelt and shifted so that he was facing Jared completely. 

“Oh God,” Jared muttered, earning a confused glance from Jensen.

“Are you okay?” Jensen asked, shifting forward again and rocking the cart. 

“Fuck, Jensen. Don’t move!” Jared snapped, effectively causing Jensen to freeze. He opened his eyes to see a look of hurt across Jensen’s face and immediately felt guilty. Before he could open his mouth to explain, Jensen turned his head away. 

“I guess I read that wrong…”

“I… what?” Jared asked, trying to focus on his breathing. Slow and steady, in and out. “Read what wrong?”

“I thought that…” Jensen sighed then turned back around, rocking the cart once more and causing Jared to wince. “Yeah, see? I thought that you picked me for a kiss because you liked me. I guess it was stupid to assume and not actually ask you…”

“Jensen…” Jared let out a small laugh and then squeezed his eyes shut again. Never in a million years did he ever think he would be confessing his feelings to Jensen Ackles on top of a Ferris wheel. “Jensen, I _do_ like you. Heights? Heights I do not like at all.”

When Jared opened his eyes, Jensen was back to staring at him, wide eyed and a mixture between apologetic and excited. Jared tried to offer him a small, reassuring smile but was sure it looked more like a grimace. 

“I wish you had said you were afraid of heights…” Jensen said after a moment. “I kind of paid Jake down there to keep us stalled up here and pretend the wheel was broken for twenty minutes.”

“Oh fuck,” Jared groaned, squeezing his hands into fists at his side. 

“I wanted to spend some time with you, just you and me. Figured the Ferris wheel would be kind of… I don’t know…. Cheesy romantic?”

“Jensen, as much as I love the idea of spending time with you in whatever way I can? I would have chosen something down on the ground.”

Jensen was quiet for a moment, then shifted again. “I’ll just have to distract you then.” Jensen smiled and Jared couldn’t bite back the slight fear that came over him. 

“Distract me? How the hell are you going to distract me a million feet up in the air?!”  
“It’s only like… three hundred or something,” Jensen corrected then shrugged when he caught the expression on Jared’s face. “Yeah, okay, not helping.” Slowly, Jensen slid closer to Jared on the bench, careful this time not to rock their cart. He slid his arm around Jared’s shoulders, pulling them flush together, and Jared gasped softly at the press of Jensen’s thigh against his and Jensen’s fingers brushing the top of his neck. “Kiss me, Jared?”

Jared swallowed hard, nodding once, and then Jensen’s lips were pressed against his—completely free of charge. 

Jensen’s lips were warm as they worked their way across Jared’s, his tongue darting out to press against the seam of Jared’s lips and push them open. Jared gasped into Jensen’s mouth, half wondering what he did to deserve this and wondering if he was dreaming. Jensen’s hand tangled in the back of his hair, tipping Jared’s head back to deepen the kiss while his other hand made its way to Jared’s shirt. 

Jared felt his entire body responding; his skin felt like fire, burning hot at every trace of Jensen’s fingers as they made their way beneath his shirt and across his ribs. He could taste Jensen, breathe Jensen, and the sardonic side of him was amused that he felt like he was flying and it had nothing to do with the damn Ferris wheel. 

He moaned into Jensen’s mouth, loved the way it caused Jensen to press closer, kiss harder. Jensen’s hands trailed freely over Jared’s body but Jared was still too scared to move, still had half of his mind on their situation and where they were even though Jensen’s lips were doing a fantastic job of trying to pull him from reality. 

Jensen’s hand trailed down and brushed over the front of Jared’s jeans. Jared gasped and felt himself flush, for a moment worried that Jensen would stop, would change his mind. Jensen groaned against the side of Jared’s mouth, and rolled his hips forward, pressing his own hardness against Jared’s thigh. 

“Fuck, Jared, this wasn’t what I had planned but…” Jensen trailed kisses down the side of Jared’s face and neck, letting his tongue dart out against Jared’s pulse point as he slid his body down Jared’s side. It took him a moment too long to realize what Jensen was doing, and suddenly the other boy was completely out of the seat and kneeling on the floor of the cart. Jared’s stomach did another flip as it gave a gentle shake as Jensen settled. His lips were still swollen, his jeans still too tight, but suddenly all he could think about was the idea of the cart tipping, of Jensen falling to the ground below…

“Jensen…” Jared warned, his voice shaking, and he forced himself to look down at the other boy now between his knees on the floor. “You should be up here… you should be buckled… you should be—”

“Jared, trust me.” Jensen looked up, pinning Jared’s eyes with his own. They were hundreds of feet up in the air and Jared knew if he looked over the edge of his cart he would be done for. Jensen was the only thing he _could_ trust, the only thing he wanted to. Slowly, he nodded his head. 

Jensen gave him a smile and slowly ran his hands up over his thighs, scratching his fingernails gently against the denim. Jared forced himself to relax, to return his focus back on Jensen’s fingers tracing patterns up and down his legs, the heat of his body pressed in close. Slowly, the Ferris wheel and the sounds of the fair slipped away and all he could hear was the sound of his and Jensen’s breaths, heavy and loud in the night air. 

“Trust me, Jared,” Jensen whispered again and Jared looked down to watch as Jensen reached shaking fingers for his zipper. “Can I?”

“Oh God.” 

Jensen chuckled and leaned forward, pressing a kiss to the stretch of skin he exposed from pulling at Jared’s shirt earlier. Jared felt his entire body shiver and he found himself responding to Jensen’s tugging until he was left half naked, the metal cold against his bare ass when he sank back down. Jensen sat back for a moment, looking at Jared spread out before him and smiled before he reached forward again. 

He spread his fingers wide as he moved back up Jared’s thighs, over his lower stomach and up his shirt. He ignored Jared’s center, instead kissing across each of his hip bones, down the ‘v’ of his thighs, and each leg before trailing back up again on the opposite side. 

Jared gasped out loud when he felt Jensen’s tongue flick out, leaving a warm trail across his hip that was soon cold with the night wind. His eyes locked with Jensen’s and he watched, mesmerized as the boy he’d been dreaming of for years leaned forward and worked his tongue around Jared’s swollen flesh. 

Jared felt his hips buck up, felt Jensen’s answering moan as his lips and tongue slid down the entire length of Jared’s cock. Jensen pulled back once, wetting his lips and tasting the taste of Jared before he parted his lips and sucked Jared down in one, quick motion. 

“Oh God, Jensen!” Jared gasped, hands flying up to tangle into Jensen’s hair, twisting themselves in the short strands he found there. Jensen hummed around his cock, his tongue pressing hot and warm against the underside, and Jared could feel every vibration that came from Jensen’s throat. He heard himself moan as Jensen swallowed, the feeling of his cock nudged against the back of Jensen’s throat almost too much to handle. 

Jensen worked himself around Jared’s body like he was memorizing a map. He drew back and let his tongue trail across every inch of Jared’s swollen flesh, lips pressing against the soft skin of his balls, fingertips digging into the muscles of Jared’s thighs to both hold him still and pull him closer. Everything else melted away except for the heat and pressure of Jensen against his flesh.

Jared watched as his cock disappeared into Jensen’s mouth, his entire body shivered as Jensen looked up and met his eyes. His face was beautiful before, but this was… everything. Jared let his hand trail down the side of Jensen’s face, fingers pressed against the side of Jensen’s cheek where he could feel his dick moving in and out of Jensen’s mouth. 

“Fuck, Jensen… How is this even happening?” Jared gasped, feeling Jensen roll his balls with one hand, the other coming to grip the base of Jared’s cock and hold him still. “You’re so perfect…”

Jensen moaned in response, squeezing Jared gently before he worked his mouth around him faster, started sucking him down harder. He dropped his hand to his own pants and Jared groaned as he realized what Jensen was doing. 

“Fuck,” Jensen said as he pulled back, his voice rough. “So close Jared… I want you to come with me.”

Jared opened his mouth to agree, to tell Jensen that he was almost there too, but his words were cut off with a choked off sob as Jensen swallowed him back down again. Jensen worked them both, Jared watched as he gripped himself tightly, jacking himself in time with his mouth on Jared’s cock, squeezing the same time he swallowed hard. Jared felt his balls draw closer to his body, white hot pleasure swirling through him, and he had a moment to shout Jensen’s name before he was coming down Jensen’s throat. 

Jensen moaned around Jared’s cock, swallowing with every pulse, and came a few strokes later over his own hand. Jared’s dick gave a feeble twitch at the sight of Jensen coming all over himself and then he let his head fall back, completely satisfied and relaxed. Jensen pulled back slowly, cleaning as much of Jared’s skin as he could. He sat back on his knees and after a moment of looking around, wiped his hand on the bottom of the seat bench before fastening his jeans up again. 

The Ferris wheel clanked back to life and Jensen chuckled when Jared barely moved. 

“Jared… you have about twenty seconds to get your pants up before you flash the entire fair…” Jared opened one eye and smiled sleepily at Jensen before he nodded. Together, they pulled his pants back up and Jared was just fastening the zipper the rest of the way when they stopped at the exit. 

“Thanks Jake,” Jensen said as he led the two of them off of the Ferris wheel. 

“There better not be anything in the cart, Jense…” Jake muttered back as they passed before returning to the line to lead the next group into the cart. Jensen chuckled softly and reached down to twist their fingers together. 

“Hope this is okay…” Jensen said softly, back to being nervous and unsure, something that Jared had never seen on Jensen before. 

Jared looked down at their hands and gave them a slight squeeze. “Jensen? Kiss me.”


End file.
